Digital Conglomerate
The Digital Conglomerate is a new fanfaction devised by AstralXYZ and Lelouchx9. At a Glance Faction Color: Digital Green Playstyle: Unit Evolution Preferred Theatre of Operation: Digital space Strengths: Units are heavily adaptable to battlefield conditions, very effective late-game because of Core units, heavy focus on energy weaponry. Weaknesses: Unable to expand quickly, Core units are unavailable early game and expensive, very power intensive and weak against EMP. Background Digitalization Digitalization technology is actually achieved using extremely complex programming methods only Conglomerate personnel are capable of developing. In order to digitalize something, only a computer screen and a high-end computer is needed - the people only run a program that quite literally sucks the human consciousness into the computer, into digital space. Digital space is something of an alternate reality, but nothing in digital space is limited - everything can be changed using programming and coding. It wasn't long before it was discovered that it was impossible to completely leave digital space after entering it - part of the human mind would be forever binded to digital space. Research done on Digitalization by the very same person that discovered it, the prodigal son of a wealthy computer expert who pioneered computer technology by himself led to the discovery that doing some things in digital space would also affect objects in real space. A fire in his house actually occurred as a result of adding a 'fire' code to a circuit breaker in the building, and the actual cause was never ever found. He himself survived in digital space, but found himself unable to return to real space. He eventually became the leader of the Conglomerate, known only as Black Phantom. Founding Gathering his friends from all around Korea and calling himself the 'Herald of the Digital Age', Black Phantom created the foundation for the Conglomerate. Many of his friends eventually gave up their physical bodies the same way Black Phantom did, and devoted their lives to the Conglomerate cause. Black Phantom eventually began to expand the Conglomerate little by little, slowly recruiting more people and showing them the light of the digital age, along with teaching them his programming skills. By then, the Conglomerate had begun to form a large society with Black Phantom as their leader. Once he decided that the Conglomerate was large enough, Black Phantom decided to announce his benevolent intention to enlighten the rest of the world to the digital age. But in order to do that, the Conglomerate needed to be able to affect the real world in more ways than just hacking attacks. He completely restructured the Conglomerate, organizing it into multiple sections, each specializing in a field such as research and design. In order to realize their goal, the Conglomerate couldn't just sit on the sidelines and watch wars going on - they needed to get involved in the wars themselves and show the global superpowers the light of the digital age. Still, they all shared the same patriotic spirit despite their beliefs - Korea was divided between the Allies and the Soviets at the time, with the Soviets occupying North Korea and the Allies in South Korea. With China encroaching on Korean borders and the two incompetent factions being unable to take on the threat, they needed to do something. Naturally, the citizens were extremely surprised when futuristic-looking vehicles appeared out of thin air in the middle of Soviet and Allied bases and started blasting everything foreign into oblivion with green beams of energy. They were even more surprised when a Chinese invasion was repelled by the same strange-looking vehicles. It wasn't long after that the two individual Korean governments were united into one to administrate over the newly formed Korean Republic. Only after that, did Black Phantom announce the existence of the Conglomerate to the public as the true ruling power over Korea. The same day, Conglomerate influence expanded dramatically all around the globe, and people began heralding Black Phantom as a hero. Computer Technology Conglomerate computers are very well ahead of their time, advanced to the point that they are several times more powerful than their partners of the same size in other parts of the world, thanks to the digital revolution that Korea experienced after WWII ended. As the method of manufacturing the vital computer components needed to make the advanced computers was kept only to the developer himself, nobody else ever had access to such a computer system. Black Phantom, as a child prodigy, managed to reconstruct copies of the entire system while in digital space, allowing him to improve the Conglomerate network. Eventually, an entire underground supercomplex of computers called Server Sigma was sited underneath his house, housing all vital Conglomerate systems and users. The system could be expanded through telecommunication lines too, by using other computers as hubs. However, the digital space created by that is minuscule. Digital space was only limited to areas around high concentrations of electronic equipment, but Black Phantom discovered a way to artificially simulate that and thus allow any computer connected to Server Sigma to emulate digital space. The telecommunication lines could also be laid in digital space itself, and more server complexes built, so expanding digital space to cover all of Korea was easy... in theory. Of course, there was one thing that they could never get enough of - power. Black Phantom had to pull a lot of strings in order to get enough power to keep Server Sigma running. Fortunately, Conglomerate scientists discovered Meson particles soon after, fast-moving energy particles that existed only in digital space and had no known source - they just appeared wherever there was digital space. These particles, containing a lot of energy, found use in Meson Reactors, which harnessed their energy to generate power. The best thing was, only a housing in real space was needed to do it - everything else could be coded and created using reversed Digitalization technology. Mesons themselves needed to remain in digital space, but that was of little consequence. Weapons Technology Meson Weaponry The tendency of Mesons to phase temporarily into real space when released under certain conditions is used by the Conglomerate in their weapons technology. More often than none, this effect releases a green energy beam of Mesons, but varied output settings can even change the energy beam into an energy ball for a more... physical touch. However, it's easier to control energy beams so the more common form of Meson weaponry is the beam form. Electrolaser Cannons Powerful weapons in their own right, Electrolaser Cannons work by ionizing air in a line towards a target by using a laser, and then releasing an accumulated electrical charge down the path of ionized air. This appears in the form of a lightning bolt, and is extremely destructive although it takes time to ionize the air. Because of this fact, Electrolaser Cannons are unable to track fast-moving targets. The Soviets have gotten extremely careful around the Conglomerate as of late though, keeping their airships away from Conglomerate territory. Perhaps this may have something to do with the smoking Kirov wreck reportedly seen somewhere in former North Korea. Pile Bunkers Reasonably simple but effective weaponry, pile bunkers use revolver-style mechanisms, but instead of firing bullets, each pile bunker launches a single large retractable tungsten spike out of its housing when 'fired'. Because of the mechanism of the weapons, pile bunkers can only be used as melee weapons, but excel in that sense - they can easily smash through most forms of armour, and are reusable to boot - the spikes just retract back into their housings afterwards, ready to fire again. Pile bunkers are most often used as siege weaponry in the Conglomerate forces, although there are smaller versions used in anti-armour shells or just as vehicle prows to allow them to ram enemy units. Gameplay Mechanics Build System The center of any Conglomerate base is the Data Mainframe, a large building that serves as the Conglomerate command center. Buildings are coded in digital space and then transformed into actual objects using Digitization technology. When building a building, you must first designate a plot of land for construction, after which digital construction begins. The building does not physically appear until digital construction is complete, but the plot of land is reserved for that building only and becomes impassable to units. After reaching tier 3, the Conglomerate gains access to the Cloud Mainframe, which is built as an upgrade to the Data Mainframe. The Cloud Mainframe serves all the basic functions of a Data Mainframe, while providing some extra buildings, defenses, and more importantly the Core units. Power System The Conglomerate uses Meson Reactors to generate power, but they are larger than the power plants of the other factions. Meson Reactors can be upgraded several times using Tech Cores to increase their power output, armour and health. Fully upgraded, a Meson Reactor can withstand most superweapons with a little health to spare. Also, do note that unlike other factions' production buildings that build at a reduced speed when on low power, Conglomerate production buildings cease ALL operation. Only Mainframes are active when on low power, and most units will recede back into digital space (become immobile and stealthed) until power comes back on. Tech System The Conglomerate techs up its bases by building a Networking Center. Production structures require a Tech Core to be upgraded though, but if a production structure is at Tier 3 and the base it is in is only at Tier 2, only units of Tier 2 and below may be built. Each base needs a Networking Center to tech up, and Networking Centers themselves may be teched up using Tech Cores. Core System The Conglomerate utilizes a unique Core system to increase the effectiveness of their vehicles on the battlefield. Built from a Cloud Mainframe, these Cores are capable of mounting Conglomerate vehicles to upgrade them into different forms. There are three different cores built from the Cloud Mainframe - Assaulter Core, Armourer Core and Assister Core - for upgrading units and defenses. Data Mainframes are capable of building Tech Cores, which are used to tech up Conglomerate buildings. Two special cores are available for certain units after reaching Tier 5 - the Element Core and the Cyber Core. Cores are rather expensive though, but a mounted Core may be able to drastically change the outcome of a battle. Mounted Cores can be dismounted from their vehicles by using the mounted vehicle's secondary ability, and will also automatically dismount when the mounted vehicle is destroyed, ready to mount another vehicle. Some cores have different attributes - the Assaulter Core projects a field that increases the damage dealt by friendly units around it, the Armourer Core is rock-hard and can tank damage, while the Assister Core can repair damaged vehicles. The Tech Core, Element Core and Cyber Core have no special effects other than their mounting ability. It's up to the player how to use the Cores, as some are effective even when not mounted. All Cores are ground units, so aerial units must land to take on a Core. Also note that not all units can mount all Cores, and any mounted unit will lose its normal secondary ability. Digital Space Digital space is a space that Conglomerate units and buildings are built in before being transferred to real space. When on low power, most Conglomerate units will return to digital space and become immobile. Do note that weapons can still disrupt the real space the units were in before they returned to digital space, and as such will still do damage. Scouts are also capable of detecting units in digital space. Some units are capable of moving while in digital space, but are usually unable to attack while doing so. Most notably, digital space is extremely vulnerable to EMP. As most Conglomerate units are rooted in digital space, EMPing a Conglomerate unit will usually kill it in a few seconds. Some units are completely immune to EMP though, so use them against enemy EMPers. Unit Evolution The most important part of the Conglomerate unit system - some Cores are capable of evolving some units into stronger evolution units with added abilities. Evolution units cannot be built by production structures and must be evolved from normal units using Cores. Do note that the Cores are consumed in the evolution process and will not reappear even if the evolution unit is destroyed. The strongest Conglomerate units are accessible only through evolution. Only infantry units do not evolve. Buildings Defenses Units Infantry Vehicles Evolution Vehicles Aircraft Evolution Aircraft Ships Evolution Ships Cores